something just like this
by shirocchin
Summary: "Im not looking for somebody with some superhuman gifts, some superhero some fairytale bliss, just something i can turn to somebody i can kiss." [tododeku]


**Boku no Hero Academia (c) Horikoshi-sensei**

 **Todoroki x Midoriya**

 **Warns : probably ooc dan nonsense yea namanya juga fanfik buat pelampiasan(?) maaf kalo unsur homo-nya kurang nendang o.O tododeku for lyfe yihaa~ judul fanfik diambil dari lagunya coldplay ft the chainsmokers something just like this. Gatau deh gue ngerasa lagunya cocok banget buat TodoDeku wkwkwk /kik/**

 **Words : 1868**

* * *

 **Something Just Like This**

 **.**

" _ **Im not looking for somebody with some superhuman gifts, some superhero some fairytale bliss, just something i can turn to somebody i can kiss."**_

 _ **.**_

.

"Sejak pertandingan brutal di festival olahraga beberapa waktu lalu, kau dan Midoriya terlihat semakin dekat satu sama lain. Hey, aku bahkan melihat kalian berdua pulang bersama." Kemudian disusul rentetan tawa menyebalkan dari Kirishima Eiijiro yang duduk sembarangan di atas meja.

Semakin dekat, ya? Todoroki Shouto diam-diam memandang punggung sosok pemuda berambut hijau lumut yang tengah tertawa gugup karena para gadis mengerumuni mejanya untuk meminjam catatan.

Lucu juga jika mengingat interaksi pertamanya dengan si rambut hijau. Todoroki bukan tipe yang meledak-ledak penuh emosi seperti Bakugou, atau _over-excited_ seperti Kirishima. Ia berkepribadian kalem namun tak segan untuk menantang lawan berduel _one-on-one_. Dari semua peserta yang menjadi lawannya di festival olahraga tahunan SMA Yuuei, Todoroki harus mengakui jika Midoriya adalah lawan tangguh yang mampu memojokkannya hingga detik-detik akhir pertandingan. Ia bahkan terpaksa menggunakan _quirk_ api warisan ayahnya. _Quirk_ yang sangat ia benci.

Saat pertandingan melawan Bakugou, Midoriya bahkan memberikan dukungan untuknya dan Todoroki bisa menangkap raut wajah kesal Bakugou saat mendengar teriakan kencang Midoriya. Pemuda dengan rambut dwi warna tersebut tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis.

"..u-umm Todoroki- _san_? Kau baik-baik saja?" Yaorozu Momo mengernyit heran saat pemuda di sebelahnya tersenyum dengan wajah datar.

Todoroki melirik Momo sekilas dan hanya memberi anggukan kecil. Padahal hati kecilnya menjerit karena terpergok senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Ini semua salah Midoriya!

.

"Midoriya, bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

Todoroki menghampiri meja Midoriya begitu bel pelajaran usai berdering. Pemuda berwajah polos dan menggemaskan yang tengah memasukkan buku-buku pelajaran ke dalam tas sedikit berjengit saat suara berat milik Todoroki dekat sekali dengan telinganya.

"T-Todoroki- _kun_?!"

"Temani aku sebentar. Kau tidak ada acara setelah ini kan?"

"Aku berencana langsung pulang—"

"Bagus, itu artinya kau tak ada rencana dan bisa menemaniku." Todoroki bukan sosok yang gemar memaksa seseorang, namun karena keadaan darurat ia tak punya pilihan dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantunya hanya Midoriya. Memang dengan siapa lagi ia dekat dengan seseorang selain si hijau?

"Memang kita mau pergi ke mana? Setidaknya beritahu aku lebih dulu detail tempatnya supaya aku bisa bersiap-siap,"ujar Midoriya.

"Hah? Tak perlu persiapan apapun. Ayo sebelum terlambat."

Todoroki menggenggam pergelangan tangan pemuda yang lebih kecil. Midoriya yang pasrah pun tak bertanya-tanya lagi dan memilih mengikuti sang pemilik _quirk_ ganda dengan rasa penasaran. Sempat berpikir yang tidak-tidak bahwa Todoroki akan membawanya ke tempat menyeramkan atau tempat berkumpulnya para preman, kedua bola mata Midoriya membulat terkejut saat mereka tiba di tempat tujuan. Bukan sarang preman atau tempat penjagalan atau apapun itu, melainkan sebuah tempat normal yang sama sekali tak terlintas di pikiran.

"Kau—kau membawaku ke pasar swalayan?!"

"Sshh.. Jangan berteriak, Midoriya." Todoroki berbisik dengan suara rendah dan raut wajah datar.

Kalau ingin belanja bulanan kenapa Todoroki harus mengajaknya segala? Pemuda itu bisa melakukannya sendiri kan? Lagipula sedikit terlihat aneh jika sepasang pemuda belanja sama-sama. Bukankah selama ini Todoroki tinggal bersama ayah dan keluarganya?

"Besok ulang tahun ibuku. Aku ingin membeli kado. Kau bantu aku memilihkan kado yang cocok untuk ibuku, Midoriya." Todoroki berujar seolah-olah pemuda itu membaca pikiran Midoriya.

"O-oh. Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Kau membuatku berpikiran yang tidak-tidak."

"Pikiran yang tidak-tidak seperti apa? Menculikmu begitu?"

"T-tidak!"

"Oh. Kalau begitu ayo ke lantai atas. Maaf, Midoriya. Aku tak terlalu pandai soal memberi kado dan semacamnya, karena itu aku butuh pendapatmu."

Midoriya mengangguk dengan senyum mengembang." _Ii yo_! Aku akan membantumu Todoroki-kun."

Senyum tipis menghiasi bibir Todoroki saat keduanya menaiki eskalator.

Ketika matahari nyaris terbenam seluruhnya, Midoriya baru tiba di rumah dan sang ibu menyambutnya dengan omelan khawatir. Sungguh hari yang melelahkan.. sekaligus menyenangkan.

.

"Lihat dirimu, babak belur tak karuan."

Todoroki setengah berbaring, bersandar pada ujung ranjang dengan tangan kiri dililit perban tebal. Pertarungan sengit melawan Stain alias Hero Killer membuat dirinya, Midoriya, dan Iida terluka parah, membuat ketiganya harus dirawat di sebuah rumah sakit di kawasan Hosu. Endeavor, ayah Todoroki yang mendapat julukan hero terkuat nomer dua setelah All Might menjenguk anak lelakinya selama beberapa menit. Midoriya melirik sekilas ke arah Todoroki yang letak ranjangnya bersebelahan. Dari raut wajah dan tatapan matanya yang sedingin es, Midoriya bisa menebak bahwa suasana hati rekannya sedang tidak baik.

"T-Todoroki- _kun_.."

Todoroki menoleh. Helaian putih berpadu merah sedikit berantakan, poninya menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Iida- _kun_ baru saja pergi. Kita tinggal berdua. Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang sakit? Aku bisa panggilkan dokter—"

"Midoriya!"

Suara keras Todoroki membuat Midoriya mematung selama beberapa saat. Hening menyelimuti keduanya hingga bunyi gesekan selimut tebal yang disibak memecah kesunyian. Todoroki menghampiri ranjang Midoriya tanpa berkata apapun. Bunyi decitan ranjang karena beban tambahan mengusik indera pendengaran pemuda yang tengah gugup karena mendadak Todoroki sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya.. apa kau baik-baik saja? Bagian mana saja yang terluka? Biarkan aku melihatnya." Todoroki memajukan tubuhnya hingga wajah keduanya nyaris bersentuhan. Midoriya bahkan bisa merasakan helaan napas hangat Todoroki yang menerpa wajahnya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh! Bukankah Todoroki- _kun_ yang mengeluarkan banyak darah saat pertarungan tadi? Tanganmu.." Sentuhan ujung jari Midoriya pada permukaan perban yang melilit tangannya membuat detak jantung Todoroki berpacu lebih cepat dan tak terkendali.

"T-Todoroki- _kun_?" Midoriya heran saat mendapati pemuda di hadapannya terdiam.

"Hei, Midoriya.. sejak kapan kita begitu dekat seperti ini?" Todoroki mengulurkan satu tangannya yang bebas, menekan kening hangat pemuda yang lebih kecil.

"S-sejak kau naik ke atas ranjangku?"

"Ya, itu sudah pasti. Maksudku, sejak kapan kita sering menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama hingga satu hari tanpamu saja membuatku gila? Sejak pertarungan kita di festival olahraga? Atau saat aku mengajakmu berbicara empat mata di tempat sepi? Sejak kita memilih kado untuk ibuku? Jawab, Midoriya. Mumpung tak ada Iida, hanya kita berdua."

Jarak yang semakin menipis di antara keduanya membuat semburat merah samar di kedua pipi Midoriya. Ekspresi Todoroki dengan rambut sedikit tak beraturan ditambah suara berat dan serak adalah kombinasi paling ilegal sejagat! Di mata Midoriya saat ini, Todoroki Shouto adalah kriminal paling berbahaya.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Kenapa Todoroki- _kun_ bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena aku penasaran. Kita seharusnya menjadi rival dan bertarung satu sama lain. Setidaknya itu yang kupikirkan sebelum festival olahraga. Aku ingin menghancurkanmu, Midoriya. Membuatmu kalah dan mengakui kehebatanku. Meski pada akhirnya aku yang menang, aku tidak bahagia."

Todoroki menyembunyikan wajahnya di perut Midoriya. Perlakuan tak biasa tersebut menciptakan sensasi menggelitik yang tak terlukiskan. Apa Todoroki kesurupan? Skinship paling jauh yang mereka lakukan hanyalah bergandengan tangan, itu pun juga inisiatif Todoroki yang menggenggam tangannya lebih dulu. Midoriya mana berani menolak, salah-salah ia terpanggang di tempat. Meski ia yakin Todoroki tak melakukan hal usil seperti itu. Todoroki bukan Kacchan.

"M-menurutku itu tak penting mulai sejak kapan kita dekat."

Todoroki langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang langsung pada sepasang iris gelap milik Midoriya."Apa maksudmu?"

"A-anu.. Aku lebih senang memikirkan bagaimana kita menjadi dekat untuk sekarang, besok, dan seterusnya."

Todoroki kehabisan kata-kata. Pemandangan wajah memerah Midoriya yang sedikit gugup dan salah tingkah membuat Todoroki ingin menerjang makhluk lucu di hadapannya sekarang juga. Brengsek. Mana bisa ia tidur dengan tenang jika Midoriya sebegini menggemaskan. Todoroki ingin membanting diri.

 _Drrrrrt. Drrrrrrt._

Bunyi ponsel yang bergetar milik Midoriya membuyarkan lamunan setengah jorok Todoroki.

"Siapa?" Todoroki bertanya dengan nada suara tak suka.

"Eh? Si anu—maksudku Shinsou- _kun_. Dia menanyakan kabarku."

"Oh. Kemarikan ponselmu, biar aku yang membalas pesannya."

"Heeehh? T-tidak perlu. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Midoriya.." Suara berat penuh intimidasi milik Todoroki membuat Midoriya berjengit.

Detik berikutnya, ponsel Midoriya telah berpindah tangan. Todoroki membaca sekilas pesan singkat Shinsou—pemuda pemilik _quirk_ cuci otak yang merepotkan. Yang telah mencuci otak Midoriya- _nya_.

"Lupakan soal si rambut ungu. Aku ingin tidur. Jangan menolak, Midoriya."

Todoroki memejamkan kedua matanya dengan posisi setengah menindih Midoriya yang bergerak-gerak tak nyaman. Merasa tak ada tanda-tanda penolakan, Todoroki tersenyum penuh kenangan. Oh malam ini sepertinya ia akan bermimpi indah.

.

"Apa kubilang. Kalian berdua semakin lengket saja sejak pulang dari tempat magang Iida. Bagaimana rasanya melawan Hero Killer?"

"Lawan tangguh yang merepotkan. Kami bertiga terluka cukup parah,"ucap Todoroki dengan mimik wajah serius.

"Hm! Untung saja Endeavor- _san_ datang menolong. Bukan begitu, Todoroki- _kun_?" Midoriya melirik ke arah Todoroki. Tak ada yang tahu jika mereka bertiga lah yang mengalahkan Stain hingga titik penghabisan. Tak apa-apa, lagipula mereka sudah berjanji untuk tidak buka mulut.

" _Sugeee_! _Sasuga number two hero_ Endeavor!" teriak Kirishima penuh semangat. Todoroki tak mengatakan apapun.

Hingga jam pelajaran berakhir, Todoroki tak banyak berbicara. Sesekali hanya mengangguk tak bersemangat saat Momo memuji keberaniannya melawan Stain. Midoriya, sebagai sosok yang paling dekat dengan Todoroki menyadari hal ini sejak kejadian mesra(?) di ranjang rumah sakit.

Di tengah perjalanan pulang menuju rumah masing-masing, Midoriya menarik ujung seragam Todoroki—memintanya berhenti.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar! Aku akan kembali!" Midoriya berlari kemudian sosoknya lenyap di balik pintu sebuah toko es krim. Mereka berkali-kali melewati toko tersebut namun tak pernah sekali pun masuk ke dalam. Selang beberapa menit, Midoriya muncul dengan dua es krim batangan di tangan. Pemuda itu menyodorkan es krim berwarna biru ke arah Todoroki.

"Kau harus mencobanya. Ini enak sekali, Todoroki- _kun_!" Kedua iris Midoriya berseri-seri.

"Kau repot-repot membelikanku es krim. Kau tak lupa kan jika aku bisa membuat es krim dengan _quirk_ -ku?"

Midoriya tertawa. Todoroki serius sekali saat mengatakan kalimat itu."Yang kau buat bukan es krim, tapi es batu."

"Midoriya.." Suara berat milik Todoroki membuat Midoriya tersentak.

"A-aku..tidak bermaksud mengejek _quirk_ -mu, Todoroki- _kun_! Maaf, aku keceplosan!" Midoriya panik, takut jika Todoroki marah.

"Ini enak dan manis," ujar Todoroki sembari menjilati es krim biru miliknya.

"Eh?O-oh, syukurlah kau suka." Midoriya bernapas lega.

"Punyamu rasa apa? Aku ingin mencobanya."

"Punyaku rasa lemon. Kau boleh mencobanya jika mau." Midoriya menyodorkan es krim miliknya yang tinggal separuh. Todoroki meraih pergelangan tangan sang pemuda, mengabaikan es krim yang disodorkan padanya.

Mungkin saat ini Todoroki kesurupan hantu cabul. Atau mungkin sengatan matahari yang terlalu terik membuat otaknya memuai dan tak bisa berpikir jernih. Karena daripada menjilat es krim yang tinggal separuh, Todoroki lebih suka menyecap rasa es krim yang tertinggal di bibir Midoriya. Rasanya dua kali lipat lebih manis daripada es krim biru di tangan. Ketika dengan usil lidahnya menyapu rongga mulut Midoriya yang basah, sensasi kesegaran lemon dan manisnya rasa mulut Midoriya membuat Todoroki mabuk di siang bolong. Tak sadar jika mereka berciuman di depan toko es krim, di jalan yang tak begitu banyak manusia berlalu lalang.

Es krim separuh milik Midoriya jatuh sejak tadi. Meleleh dalam sengatan panas aspal yang terbakar matahari musim panas.

"Es krim rasa lemon memang enak,"ucap Todoroki saat menyudahi ciuman panjangnya. Bibir Midoriya basah dan belepotan saliva. Todoroki menyekanya dengan ujung jari.

"Lain kali traktir aku es krim lagi. Setiap hari kalau bisa."

"T-t-t-t-todoroki- _kun_?!"

"Ada apa? Kau ingin lagi?"

"...I-ibu-ibu penjual es krim melihat ke arah kita!" Midoriya berbisik dengan suara gemetaran.

Todoroki memandang ke arah ibu-ibu paruh baya di depan toko. Sepasang mata milik ibu-ibu tersebut membulat penuh curiga dan syok.

"Hm, maaf. Aku tak berpikir jernih tadi. Ayo pulang. Mungkin besok kau bisa memilih rasa anggur, Midoriya. Aku ingin merasakannya."

 _Gulp_! Midoriya menelan ludah. Sepertinya selama beberapa hari ke depan dan seterusnya, Todoroki akan ketagihan _makan es krim_.

.

End


End file.
